


Just What the Doctor Ordered

by Zoi no miko (zoi_no_miko)



Series: Flatliners Kink [1]
Category: Flatliners (1990)
Genre: Erotica, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoi_no_miko/pseuds/Zoi%20no%20miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Internships mean long hours, bitchy patients and screaming children, and when Nelson comes home he’s only thinking of a hot shower and sleep until Dave climbs in with him, soap slick hands sliding over bare skin, and he thinks that perhaps sleep can wait a little bit longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just What the Doctor Ordered

Nelson smoked two cigarettes consecutively as he walked home from the hospital, waiting for the Advil that he’d taken to kick in. It wasn’t that he minded the necessary months of internship before he could go on to specialize in anesthesiology, and it wasn’t that he minded treating patients in urgent care even when they were screaming children, but the loud, panicky overbearing parents – those were the ones that he wanted to push out onto the fire escape and leave there until the cold air calmed their heads.

Dave had still been in surgery when he’d finished up, so he walked the short distance home, frowning a little at the empty apartment. He was too used to Dave’s presence now, and as much as he didn’t admit it, he didn’t like being home alone. He stripped, tossing clothes in the hamper along with one of Dave’s t-shirts, which had missed it’s intended mark when he’d thrown it across the room the night before, then turned the shower on hot and stepped in, letting the heat and water sluice away some of the stress and tension that had built up throughout the day.

He’d finished rinsing his hair and was about to step out when he heard the bathroom door close; a moment later the shower curtain was pulled back to reveal a very gloriously naked Dave, who looked him up and down with a little appreciative smirk as he stepped into the shower without need for an invitation. “Hey, sexy.”

“You’re home earlier than I expected,” he replied, giving a soft, appreciative sigh at the arms that slipped around him, wet and warm from the shower, leaning into his embrace and catching his mouth in a yearning kiss. He stroked his fingers through Dave’s hair, letting the water play on them as he drank in Dave’s kisses, letting him suck at his bottom lip and suddenly feeling much less tired then he had been when he’d come home.

“Yeah... sorry I didn’t manage to catch you on the way home...” Dave’s fingertips trailed slowly up and down his back, making him shiver as his lover’s voice lowered. “Want me to wash your back?”

Nelson handed him the body wash wordlessly and turned in his embrace – he’d already washed, but he’d never turn down an opportunity for this, to have Dave’s hands, warm and deft and strong, sliding over every inch of his skin, slick with suds. It made showering together completely a lost cause, and Dave knew it, lips trailing up Nelson’s wet neck as he pressed closer, hands smoothing around his waist and over his hips and thighs, teasing the base of his partial erection. “Long day, hm?”

“Incredibly,” Nelson breathed, leaning into him with a soft moan, very much liking the hardness that pressed against his ass and grinding back against it slowly. “Going to help me relax?”

He felt Dave’s breath quicken against his skin as his lovers fingers curled around his cock, stroking suds slowly up and down his shaft. “Sounds like the perfect therapy for both of us,” he murmured, nipping gently at his earlobe and letting Nelson rock against him, groaning as he pressed harder against him, letting the length of Dave’s erection glide between the soap slick cheeks of his ass. “Oh fuck, Nelson....”

“Exactly,” came the gasped reply, and Nelson leaned forward to brace himself against the tiled wall, wriggling against him, encouraging and cheeky. “Come on, Dave, don’t waste the hot water.”

Dave chuckled, giving in to the urge to deliver a playful smack to Nelson’s ass, which drew the anticipated gasp of pleasure from his lover. He adjusted the stream of water to hit the wall next to them, misting warm on their bare forms, and then reached out to grab the small tube of lube that they kept within arms reach of the shower out of necessity. Slick fingers eased into Nelson’s ass a moment later, working and coating him, making him whimper and rock back, gasping breathlessly. “God, Dave please...!”

“Patience, love,” he breathed, loving that Nelson rarely had any, leaning over to nip playfully at the crook of his neck. Then he wrapped an arm around his waist and started to rock into him almost agonizingly slowly, groaning against his skin. “Fuck, Nelson... so fucking good - !”

Nelson rocked back against him, a shudder of pleasure running up his spine at the penetration, voice breathless and teasing. “Not tired of me yet?”

Dave gave a sharp thrust, bucking deep and brushing against his sweet spot, making him cry out. “Think I could ever tire of this?” His voice was almost a growl in Nelson’s ear, low and throaty with pleasure, giving another thrust as if to punctuate his words. In truth, he was just as addicted to this as Nelson - sex in the shower as well as sex in general, anything that involved making Nelson cry out in pleasure, gasp and buck onto his cock like he was doing now. He pressed him forward, urging Nelson to rest his forearms and the side of his face against the tiles for better support, leaning against the tile himself as he let himself rock harder into him, breath in low, throaty cries against Nelson’s wet skin.

Nelson had always seemed like forbidden candy to him, something bright and beautiful and delicious to crave from a distance – and god, had he ever craved! – but never touch for fear of the consequences. Just a little taste was more than he could have ever hoped for, let alone having Nelson all to himself like this, to kiss and touch and tease whenever he liked, and making love – god, it was so much bliss. Certain he was sure of his balance, he slipped his hand from around Nelson’s waist down to encircle his erection, stroking him slow and firm in time with his thrusts, sucking wetly at his shoulder, just low enough to make sure the inevitable mark would be hidden by his clothes.

Nelson shuddered against him, rocking with him as much as he could, his breath in throaty groans. “Oh god, fuck me. God yes, David – fuck me! God, harder!” He gave a breathless cry as Dave complied, fingers fisting on the wet tiles. That was what Dave loved most, what did it for him more than anything: Nelson’s cries of pleasure, his gasped demands, and the way he bucked and writhed under him as they fucked. He sucked harder along Nelson’s shoulder as he picked up the pace, cries muffled against his skin, slick fingers stroking him hard and fast. He could feel his lover grow close, and covered one of Nelson’s hands with his free one, letting their fingers twine, clenching hard at his hand.

Nelson’s words had become entirely lost to whimpering, desperate cries, bucking between Dave’s cock and his hand almost frantically, body tense and shivering. It was more than Dave could take, and he bit down hard at Nelson’s shoulder, crying out against his skin and thrusting hard through the blissful shocks of sensation of his climax. He heard his lover gasp his name helplessly, shuddering against him and following moments later, warm and slick in his fingers.

For a few moments they stayed pressed against the tiles, sated and breathless, Dave dropping soft, worshipful kisses over the small pink marks on Nelson’s neck. Finally he stretched, pulling back and grabbing the shower head, using the still warm water (an advantage of being in an apartment building, he thought) to clean them off. Nelson helped him with a little lazy smile, soaping Dave quickly and efficiently before rinsing off and finally shutting off the shower.

It didn’t take much energy to towel off after, and crawl into bed as Dave retrieved the clothes he’d shucked off and tossed them in the hamper. Dave curled around him shortly after, trading soft, sleepy kisses with him. “Feel better, my love?”

“Just what the doctor ordered,” Nelson replied with a smirk, nestling his face against the warmth of Dave’s chest, giving a soft sigh of pleasure as he felt the comforter tucked more securely around his shoulders. “Love you, Dave.”

“Love you, Nelson,” came the sleepy reply, and Nelson couldn’t think of a nicer way to end a busy day than this.


End file.
